Ghosts exist
by Sayah Yuki
Summary: Karin does not believe in ghost, which does not mean they do not believe in her.I'm turning this story into a series of one shots and posting as another story if you want to read look.


_Disclaimer I do not own anything currently produced books, movies or else which should be obvious as this is on a fan fiction site._

_Summary: Karin does not believe in ghost, which does not mean they do not believe in her._

-Kurosaki residence-

_Ghost do not exist _

_Ghosts do not exist _

_Ghosts will not exist_

Karin opened her eye again in the safety in her shared room from her bed; she looked over at her sister's bed with its pink ruffles. Yuzu was downstairs getting ready for dinner and was especially happy because both her dad and her brother were going to be there.

Karin stopped thinking because a loud ringing sound reverberated through her head which made her freeze in pain she could hear a person's voice sometimes through the noise. Only so far away she could not make out individual words except one

"_Come"_

She knew more about her family then most people knew she did from her sister's different hobbies, to her father's friends, and Ichigo's numerous disasters he was involved in…regularly.

Karin sighed in relief as the buzzing left her and the pain from it also left. She heard Ichigo returning to the house and her father's Loving Father Smack/Hug being dodged or deflected and the resulting crash then blubbering to their mother's blown up picture.

"Karin dinners ready" she heard her sister over the chaos that was unfolding.

Karin slowly uncurled from her bed then stretched out to make sure she was not in any pain; she left to the downstairs rooms afterwords.

-Karin English class – one week later-

"_Come"_

"_Come Karin "_

"_Wait…*********"_

Karin had focused hard on the voice this time and that was all she could hear before her English teacher had called on her and she had not been paying attention so she had to scramble for a answer to the question.

"_The...Shakespeare… person?" _Karin questioned.

The teacher frowned at her as if contemplating if she was really listening before nodding.

"_That's right class, now can anyone…?"_

Karin zoned the teacher out then any was slowly getting angrier she was really getting annoyed about the mostly random pain attack she was getting. She looked at her teacher for a moment to see what she teaching and if she would be asked anymore questions when she was not paying attention.

The teacher was setting up the projector for what looked like a movie or a movie clip as she was prone to do sometimes for some kind of teaching reason know only to torture students with horrible old movies.

She thanked Kami however that Yuzu had chosen to take a cooking class in the last period slot because Karin knew in the end her sister would have known something was wrong and then worried about it especially if Karin did not want to talk about it.

Finally the end bell rang and the class shot up and out the doors Karin ran faster to escape school and her own nightmares.

_Karin's room 12 midnight_

Karin slowly curled up I her bed turned towards her sister Yuzu. Yuzu was deeply asleep and didn't here Ichigo and his weird friend Rukia leaving from her brothers second story window. Karin curled up tighter pulling her legs up to her chest

"_No her brother didn't because ghosts didn't because"_

"_Ghosts don't exist" _

"_Her brother is sleeping and ghosts do not exist"_

"_She does not believe in ghosts because they do not exist, will not exist, and can't touch her or hurt her"_

"_They can't be her friend or show their Chappy Rabbit merchandise to Yuzu and …her imaginary friend Rukia… who can't exist",_ she whispered to herself and then tried to make then disappear.

Karin felt a few almost silent tears go down her face as she tried and failed to UN-remember.

Rukia her brothers friend and hopefully his girlfriend because to be honest her brother needed one, if not a girlfriend then he needed a boyfriend, he could not possible be more in need of sex to relieve his uptightness.

Karin looked over at her sister again she could not stand it her brother was hurting Yuzu from his keeping obvious secrets to his not coming to Yuzu with him torn cloths and missing dinner which she had made for him with only his favorite foods. hurt her she knew

Their were studies far away on the effects the mind could inflict on the physical body

She should have done something but they were there Ichigo's new friends and them ,those who didn't exists and she was barely holding onto herself now to get closer to the energy the ghost gave out would be there she could not deny their existence.

"_Come on __**KARIN**__",_ she froze as a loud voice reverberated through her head. Her eyes widened but she couldn't even scream as she had a falling sensation and her vision blacked out.

Karin slowly blinked awake she looked up first as she was on her back. The sky was a dark purple with several stars scattered around but the most telling difference was the seven moons spread across the sky. She didn't move as she looked at the closest, all the moons ere full but this one was tinted blue.

She knew it she had finally lost her mind.

She closed her eyes and started counting

"_Do you think that will help you",_ Karin's eyes shot open and she looked to her left where she was sure the voice had originated from no one was there

She finally looked to what she had been sitting on and gasp at what was around her it was beautiful.


End file.
